


Merlin art for "Meeting the Minister"

by fuluoliang



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/pseuds/fuluoliang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that the time?” said Merlin brightly, pulling an ornate pocket watch from his coat and giving an unconvincing start of surprise (Arthur couldn’t help but notice the watch was upside down). “I must dash. I need to tidy my office before the goblins arrive.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin art for "Meeting the Minister"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magog_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magog_83/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meeting the Minister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177712) by [magog_83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magog_83/pseuds/magog_83). 



> Merlin fanart inspired by the adorable and hilarious story "Meeting the Minister" by magog_83 that you should all go read ! :D


End file.
